sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IvyMeme/Friendly Reminders: Critcism
I feel like the wiki needs a few reminders so there will be some blogs called "Friendly Reminders", so keep an eye out for them. The first one is all about criticism because I feel like the whole "critcism is allowed as long as it's constructive!!!!!11" isn't clear enough. If you're going to give criticism Feel free to give out criticism, but you must 'follow these regulations *'It has to be ''friendly. ''Friendly Advice. Don't insult the character. Don't say something like "this character is so unoriginal" because that will just put the person off and it's rude. Say some good points before going off into the suggestions for improvement, even if it's something like "The character is good but there are areas that could be improved." just something. ''Then the person will know that there are good points about their character. 'And don't think you can get away with just one goop point and tonnes of bad points. Balance. It. Out. 'It's not hard to be polite; manners cost nothing. *'Don't force it'. Critcism is merely suggestions on ways to make the character better. This does '''not '''mean they have to take your advice. They might not want to, they might like the character as it is. Do not push them into following your advice because '''THEY MIGHT NOT WANT TO. '''When giving the critcism say it like "You could try...." "I reccommend.." "If you want you can...it will make the character more original", '''don't '''say things like "you're character will be unoriginal unless you..." "you should...." "you need to..." *'If the person doesn't want you to criticize their characer, or to follow your advice, then let them go with this decision. At the end of the day it is their character, not yours. This means they get the final say on any changes that are going to be made to their character. They will decide when and if they will change the character, '''not you. If they refuse to take your advice then end it there, just accept the fact they don't want to and move on. The entire point of this wiki is so people can share their characters and have fun, not to have the most perfect original character possible. *'People can be sensitive about these things. ' Be supportive about it, this is why you need to give good points. If someone gets upset about the critcism, apologise and say you never meant to upset them. 'If you see someone giving out criticism that does ''not ''follow these regulations, send them a link to this blog or tell an admin and they will.' 'I will post a link on comments that are not following these regulations. If you continue to not follow them you will be given warnings and if necessary a ban. If you have a rank you will be demoted if you get banned. ' If someone gives you critcism Remember you're character is on a public website that everyone can see. Sooner or later you will probably get someone criticizing it. If you do remember the following: *'This does not mean your character is bad.' Every character has at least one good point, even if it's the tiniest point. But no character is perfect. 'You may think your character is the most original possible, it could still be improved. No character has no good points, but no character has no bad points. *'You don't have to do what they say. '''Sure the advice could improve your character, but if you don't want to follow it you don't have to. It is your character, and 'you '''have the final say. There is no right or wrong deicsion in this. Don't feel pressured into changing your character. *'They're just trying to help. 'They just want to give out some friendly advice to you and help out with your character. Critcism is not meant to be a direct insult at your character. *'If you are sensitive about these things, or just plain don't want critcism, then make it clear. '''If you don't want people to leave these types of comments, make it clear on the character's page. There are people who find it easier to improve at their own pace, and there are people who find it easier to have critcism given to them. If you feel the criticism you've been given doesn't follow the regulations made in the section about giving criticism, or you feel like it was too destructive, then tell an admin and they will decide if any action is to be taken. ' 'I will be linking this blog to people who are giving criticism in the wrong way or are reacting badly to a piece of criticism. '''Remember; this is all just a bit of fun, making characters. You can help others be more creative; but this wiki is not a competition for the most orignal character, and you should NEVER shame someone for having fun with an ~unoriginal~ character. Category:Blog posts